Forum:New Administrators 2011
I caqn't help but note, that a wikia this size needs more admins. However our current staff are absent since their working on the wikiia site instead. While thats nice, MF and BF have never been really that active for one reason or another. Listen, I'm thinking of approaching the wikia staff and trying to get another admin staff member in at least to act as a clean up while MF is working on the wikiia. This should have happened a while ago, another wikia I am with currently we were told for the 700 guests we get a day, 4 staffs wasn't enough. This wikia is more active by far and has a ton more edits daily. Another editor NEEDS to be brought in to help things along. I'm not one to speak out too much, this is just a note that the wikia is under staff and should really consider getting someone in to help along. If I ask the wikia staff though, theres no control and they automatically give it to the most active member. In the case of the wikia I'm mostly with, that was me, in my horror as I said when admins and that status here was up for grabs, I don't want it. I had to go through the hassle of getting another editor the status and then have them assign another normal status. I don't know why another staff member has never been elected though, I've asked in the past if we could have another. Trouble is, as more staff comes in, the more complex the co-operation between staff is. :-/ One-Winged Hawk 00:15, January 10, 2011 (UTC) MF even said he most likely wouldn't even edit on here again. The only reason he came back was because MasterDeva asked him to. Or you did too I think for the Shichibukai thing. I noticed the old voting system. You should bring that back for this situation. You would probably be the best one for as an admin. SeaTerror 22:08, January 10, 2011 (UTC) I think you should bring the poll system so that we elect an admin for our wikia.I think DANCEPOWDERER would do good as he is a real asset on our wikia.Roranoa zoro 00:33, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Polls don't work because random IP's can vote. It has to be done with active/semi active members of this wikia. SeaTerror 17:05, January 13, 2011 (UTC) It would be best to do nominations prior to any vote. While I am sure that more than one Admin would be added, it would be best for everyone to speak their mind then narrow it down to maybe 2-4 people based on votes. It also is good for anyone who doesn't want to be nominated as they could say so and get their name retracted prior to voting.DancePowderer 17:13, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Agree with DancePowdererJinbe 17:25, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Agreed D.P.Roranoa zoro 00:36, January 14, 2011 (UTC) I've been thinking, and I believe a good way to do it would be to have the initial nominations be here. Then make a new forum, with each nominee as a subsection in Heading 2. Everyone could vote 2-3 (maybe more) times depending on how many people are nominated and how many admins we want to add. To vote, one needs simply leave their signature under the people they want. That way, registered users can be distinguished from unregistered users, preventing the problem SeaTerror brought up about the random IP's. That's my idea, if anyone has a better solution, by all means please bring it up for discussion.DancePowderer 05:33, January 14, 2011 (UTC) I just realized there's also a problem with random people signing up sometimes to vote then never doing anything again. It should be open to active/semi active editors only. SeaTerror 05:59, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Can a forum or poll be set up like that? To only allow certain active registered users to vote? If there is, then I'm all for it.DancePowderer 06:15, January 14, 2011 (UTC) :I saw the discussion and thought to give my two cents. To my knowledge we can't set up a forum to be for "active users" only, unless we semi-protect it. The voting, like you've mentioned, must be open and using the system you described is probably the easiest way to do things. Other details will probably be dealt with as more editor participate here. MasterDeva 06:56, January 14, 2011 (UTC) DancePowderer and MasterDeva both have my nomination and support, but also how about Tipota, Angel Emfrbl (One-Winged Hawk), Kdom? They all seem to have over 10,000 edits, and seem respectable. Yatanogarasu 07:06, January 14, 2011 (UTC) :Unfortunately Tipota and Kdom have left the One Piece wikia, it's a shame really. Tipota has made it clear that he lost interest in this wiki while Kdom left after a big dispute he had with Mugiwara Franky. I tried to talk to him but he hasn't responded so far... Angel would be a perfect candidate if she wishes so herself, she is one of the oldest members left since the site's first steps and has my support! You would be a good candidate too, I don't think we'll find an editor who says the opposite. ;D MasterDeva 07:17, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Thank you, Yatanogarasu. However, I think it would be best if someone sent a mass message out to active users prior to any nominations. I would do it myself but I do not know how. The official nominations can begin once the message is sent. Nominations will go for about a week, then voting can start, using the idea I suggested above. Voting would also last about a week.DancePowderer 07:13, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Don't forget me, I can be an Admin Joekido 07:18, January 14, 2011 (UTC) :Okay, if you think you can handle all the workload of an admin. Yatanogarasu 07:23, January 14, 2011 (UTC) By the way @DancePowderer, how many admins will there be once the votes and nominations are over? Yatanogarasu 07:23, January 14, 2011 (UTC) @Yatanogarasu: I don't know how many will be nominated. By my count right now, there's five potential canditates: you, me, MasterDeva, Angel, and Joekido, so 5. There could be more, and probably will be. I think a good number of new admins would be 2-3, possibly 4. So who ever comes in first, second, third, and possibly fourth after the voting would be the new admins. So we would either have to ask MF to come back and make the people admins, or the people at the main wikia can do it. As for nominating, I think it should be done in a bit more formal of fashion, rather than making suggestions. Someone would say "I nominate..." then put the username and sign underneath it as nominator, similar to how the old "users to be banned" forum worked. It's easier to keep track of that way, especially if the nominee doesn't want to be nominated.DancePowderer 07:33, January 14, 2011 (UTC) :Mugiwara Franky has only administrator powers, he is not a bureaucrat. The only way for someone to gain admin status in this wiki, is by contacting a Wikia staff member and ask directly for it. MasterDeva 07:39, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Yes, you are correct. My mistake.DancePowderer 07:46, January 14, 2011 (UTC) I know this is important, but I have to sign off for the night. I have an earlyish class tomorrow and need to get to sleep.DancePowderer 07:47, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Do we have any poll method for selective users only? And we can distribute any hardwork , i mean we all can share the job of inviting some of the potential users by sending messages,... i'll do any work given to me for the sake of this wikia ( !!)Roranoa zoro 14:45, January 14, 2011 (UTC) You can't do it with a poll because even then IP's could vote even if the forum is protected. So if you're going to do it then just put them up for nomination and have editors vote that way. Maybe with some pro/cons also. SeaTerror 17:17, January 14, 2011 (UTC) So yeah, it seems no one objects the idea to elect another admin... so who will start the official topic? Who decides who is even able to vote? ("regular" editors are mentioned, but thats a very elastic term). How long will the actual voting process last (3 days, one week?)Jinbe 17:36, January 14, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry I haven't really been that active, I've been getting into other things. I still drop by here often, though not constantly. - BattleFranky202 18:03, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Well, looking at how many people have commented, I think that's enough to get us going. So I guess the nominating can start. We can just tell more people to come in and cast nominations throughout the week. Also, if someone whom you wanted to nominate is aleady nominated, please don't write that you second below. Save that for the actual voting.DancePowderer 18:12, January 14, 2011 (UTC) I nominate MasterDeva Nominator:DancePowderer 18:12, January 14, 2011 (UTC) MD: I nominate for administrator position the following editors: * One-Winged Hawk if she so wishes herself. * Yatanogarasu joined seven months after me and he is one of the senior editors and a trusty regular, DON'T YOU DARE to take him lightly!! * DancePowderer has been a regular editor for more than year and one of the more calm members, he is a very reasonable person too. * Joekido is even older than me (having been a member since 2006)! He has passion for this wikia and tries his best to keep the place in order. PS: I don't know if I should vote for myself because that way it's a vote less for someone else... The aforementioned editors deserve their props no matter how you cut it! MasterDeva 18:41, January 14, 2011 (UTC) I think we should refrain from decidng whether or not voting for ourselves is allowed until we see how many more people are nominated. The number of nominees will affect how many votes each person gets.DancePowderer 18:54, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Actually, I think we should just refrain from voting for ourselves, period.DancePowderer 18:59, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Nominating and voting for One-Winged Hawk, basically because she is the only one who made somewhat clear what she wants to achieve with the admin position (be it by herself or someone else, not sure if she even wants to). And while I have respect for a few editors because of their great work, I don't know if they wouldn't abuse the position, or just want to be admin for the sake of it. Jinbe 20:28, January 14, 2011 (UTC) :Yes of course, that's common sense that people should do at least that in a process like this... Alright, here's my reason "...I'll ask for admin status to help with unneeded files and the like (something like secondary administrator), mainly maintenance stuff. With Mugiwara Franky himself busy on the other site we can't let all the weight to fall on your shoulders (BattleFranky202) only" dated at December 26, 2010. I thought that only relatively old regulars will be able to participate in the voting process just like last time, hmm... That's something we didn't make clear for this election. Any ideas? MasterDeva 21:50, January 14, 2011 (UTC) I would do something similar. I would ask for admin status to get rid of articles that are candidates for deletion. I would also help with getting rid of inappropriate photos (like when someone uploads hentai) and anything else that would damage the integrity of the wiki. Of course I wouldn't get rid of everything, at least not right away, just the spam pages. If I think a candidate for deletion article might be relevant, then I would draw attention to it for proper discussion. Also, like MasterDeva said, we can't have all the responsibility fall onto one person, especially if that person is not here very often (no offense, BattleFranky202). As for the problem with who should be allowed vote, it might be best to send individual messages to users we think should have a say in the matter. To name a few: Klobis, YazzyDream, Lordrayleigh, GMTails, genocyber, Juracuille, Paul slash Nakamura...We'll need a lot more, but people who have been on the wiki for a while and have contributed a fair amount. I'm beginning to think my idea sounds a bit too exclusive. Does this help you at all, MasterDeva?DancePowderer 22:27, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Instead of doing it here then we somebody should make a new forum page with a link to here and vote in the new one while perhaps having a discussion in this one. Or else we could split it up into sections on this one. Angel gets my vote anyway. SeaTerror 23:19, January 14, 2011 (UTC) A new forum for voting will be made in about a week when nominations are over. Until then, please don't endorse anyone here. This is strictly for nominations, and Angel has already been nominated.DancePowderer 23:30, January 14, 2011 (UTC) :I agree, we should keep this form to gather nominations and make another (neet and tidy) so we don't make a mess of it. Your idea was helpful because I thought of a pattern. Editors who are here for about a year plus (no less than half) OR users who have made around 1000+ contributions to the wiki. :In other words the list would be something like: Angel Emfrbl, Yatanogarasu, MasterDeva, Ruxax, YazzyDream, Meganoide, Buh6173, Joekido, Ichigo kurosaki1979, Klobis, DancePowderer, KnightoftheSea, Juracuille, New Babylon(active?), GMTails, Xinyingho, Kaizoku-Hime(active?), LordRayleigh, Genocyber, SeaTerror and Paul slash nakamura. That's just an idea revolving around users that have interacted with other editors and have experience in editing the wiki, what do you think about it? MasterDeva 01:08, January 15, 2011 (UTC) I could be an admin, I check here everyday and fix mistakes when I see them, I've read the rules plenty of times, I think I make a great canidate, I don't really no anyone so I can't take sides... --Ryahoe 19:07, January 14, 2011 (UTC) You can add your name, but you haven't been here long enough for us to know you. You've only been here since Christmas. I'm not saying this to be mean or intimidating, but all the people listed above have been here for a while and have put a lot of hours into it. I'm glad you're trying to take an initiative, but it's too soon for you. As for the people listed, that's a great group selection. Doing the math: We have 21 people, 5 of whom are nominated, we're looking for about 2-3 new admins, but are open to more. I think it would be best if everyone got 3 votes. 3 votes, 3 admins, unless more people are nominated. I don't know, I'm probably jumping too far ahead with this. I should wait a week. Anyway, we should send messages to the ones who haven't commented in this forum. So everyone except me, Deva, Angel, Yatano, SeaTerror, and Joekido.DancePowderer 02:34, January 15, 2011 (UTC) I was thinking, if there are too many nominations we may have to let some newer editors in on the vote, Blackleg Sanji, Jinbe, Roronoa Zoro, Bluestripe the wild, Yountouryu, Pandawarrior, Pacifista15, Fintin, those guys. We'll have to wait and see though. Heh, again, I'm getting ahead of myself XD.DancePowderer 02:56, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I think we must send invitations to people who have made a large no. of contributions and have been here for a very long time or the people whom you guys (O.W.H, D.P, Deva, Sea Terror etc...) think as potential votersRoranoa zoro 05:25, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I'll send out the messages to the users we decided should vote.DancePowderer 05:42, January 15, 2011 (UTC) All messages have been sent.DancePowderer 06:15, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Then maybe more people should be nominated out of 21 people? Just saying because it seems like more should be nominated out of such a large group. Actually I just noticed out of the people you left a message for that at least 3 of them should be nominated also. Can I nominate them? SeaTerror 07:21, January 15, 2011 (UTC) By all means, go ahead and add them. Just remember they still have the option of declining the nomination.DancePowderer 07:27, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Actually I will only nominate one. Some of them I didn't realize hadn't been here that long or don't edit that much anymore. So I'm not sure if we can nominate somebody who has been here slightly more than a year/less than a year. So I will only nominate Buh6173 for now. But that also leaves the group who participated in here? What about more from that group? SeaTerror 07:48, January 15, 2011 (UTC) What do you mean? The five of us who have already been discussing here have already been nominated (Yatano, Deva, myself, Angel, and Joekido). We are also on the list of people who could be considered for nominations. If you mean guys like Jinbe and Roronoa Zoro, they haven't been here long enough to be considered for nominations. Please elaborate.DancePowderer 07:58, January 15, 2011 (UTC) I'm just leaving a little note here saying I'm paying attention and know what's going on. I think it's a great idea to have another admin, it's something I've been thinking has been needed on this wikia for a while. [[User:YazzyDream|'YazzyDream']] 08:25, January 15, 2011 (UTC) "Doing the math: We have 21 people, 5 of whom are nominated" That's what I meant. I'm saying that it seemed like a low number and that more out of that 21 should probably be nominated. SeaTerror 16:27, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Alright, if you think more people should be nominated, then go ahead.DancePowderer 16:36, January 15, 2011 (UTC) I also meant I don't know who else should be nominated from that group so other should nominate them. SeaTerror 17:23, January 15, 2011 (UTC) :Geez, this page is a mess. It's hard to read through all of this stuff; I wish you'd block it out more like this. :I'm glad someone nominated me, and I certainly wouldn't mind being promoted to admin. However, before me, I'd say that One-Winged Hawk and Yatanogarasu get top billing, due to being the more prominent members on here. But I certainly wouldn't mind being bumped up. :Though could we maybe get a formal voting started, with prominent members' names listed and nominations under them? And are we restricted to only one new admin, or multiple? The Pope 05:13, January 16, 2011 (UTC) There will most likely be 2-4 admins resulting from this vote. As for moving it, there will be a new forum made for the voting on the 20th or the 21st. I figured a week was enough time for everyone to come on here and nominate anyone they saw fit, or retract their name if they did not wish to be nominated. Also, not everyone is nominated. The bolded list is a list of people who are allowed to vote. As of now, there are six people nominated and they are DancePowderer, Angel Emfrbl, Yatanogarasu, MasterDeva, Buh6173, and Joekido. Until or unless there are more nominations, the only nominees will be the six of us. I have already laid out a plan for voting. So right now we're just waiting for everyone who wants to nominate someone to get a chance to do so.DancePowderer 05:31, January 16, 2011 (UTC) That is the problem. Even with 6 people it still seems too low for how large this wikia is. I think that at least 10 people should be nominated but I don't know exactly who to nominate because some users haven't been here that long. SeaTerror 06:49, January 16, 2011 (UTC) I do not want SeaTerror to be an adminstrator. He does not fit to be one and if he does he'll delete pages he does'nt like without any good judgement. He will delete the literey techique pages. Ruxax Is the same Joekido 08:09, January 16, 2011 (UTC) By the way..did anyone asked/informed Mugiwara Franky about this? Somehow I believe his opinion is important, while I don't know for sure if he really left for the other site (he seems still active here...?). He could be the neutral person to set the rules for the voting/nominating process, since he is already admin (and no one can blame him to favor a certain way to increase his chance of winning). Even if he has no interest in the site anymore, it could be a last favor to ask of him (again, I'm not sure about his situation). Jinbe 12:07, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Heeding Jinbe's advice, I went ahead and informed MF of the situation, asking him for a little guidance. Also, I should have mentioned this earlier, but I also sent a message to Fliu, inviting him to vote, since I think we missed him when making the list of who could vote.DancePowderer 21:28, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :No, but if an admin has abandoned a wikia, its a signal we can go ahead. If MF isn't coming back and BF is gone we've got no control here over vandals, files and NO disiscion maker should problems occur. It wouldn't be so bad, perhaps MF can be asked to come back and just elect a few beaurcates to take over the task? :I'm late voting but Yatanogarasu or DancePowder are pretty much the top two choices anyway on my list. I've seen thick and thin on this wikia, we've lost a few surprising faces but these two SHOULD be the beaucrates, even if one is only made Admin. One-Winged Hawk 22:05, January 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Also, from what I've seen Sea Terror + MasterDeva would also make good running canidates, to gather up some more names for votes. ;-) One-Winged Hawk 22:09, January 16, 2011 (UTC) ::And before I forget, I like being a veteran editor, but I don't have time for more then one wikia. I got elected as a beaucrat by error of the wikia staff back in December and I can definately say I'm not fond of the status. I just delete things, I don't edit other stuff because I'm AFRAID. So no one suggest me at all - I've been missing for months too! One-Winged Hawk 22:13, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :While I'm thinking about it, I also want to nominate YazzyDream. She hasn't been here as long as some of us, but she has done enough for the site to make her more than justifiable for a nomination.DancePowderer 22:21, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Also, I meant to ask about this earlier, just to clarify, Angel, are you asking to be taken out of the running for admin?DancePowderer 22:35, January 16, 2011 (UTC)